Talk:Conservative Nationalist Party Plan 2012
Very impressive. :O Excuse me asking, but are you really British? Your politics seems a lot more American. (I live near Bristol, btw :)) --Semyon 16:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm British, actually I'm planning to go into real politics at one point. My politics probably seem american because they deal with "liberty" a lot more. It's just that I don't feel we have much liberty in the UK anymore, its been a word to easily forgone in british society. But then that's me rambling on again. Bristol you say? I believe I live near Hereford. not too far away :D Kunarian 17:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Impressive! May I congratulate you on a job well done? This Party Plan of yours surely looks terrific. Very professional. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you my fine man, I'm glad you like it! I thought I'd lay my central policies out in stone, so people actually know what I'm aiming for this year. Kunarian 12:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What we have completed so far Constitution *We plan to push for a referendum on Lovia changing from a unitary state of governance into a confederate state of governance. not done but hey still possible in the future *We plan to put in place a system by which congress may not commit or bind completely Lovia to any foreign political union. no system is in place but we've kept ourselves out of any union *We plan to improve the constitution with simple touch ups and reforms. We hope to expand particularly on Articles 2 through 5 and Article 11. Not done but hey still possible 0 out of 3 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 3 failed. Education *We plan to increase the amount of money spent on Lovian public education and fund private education so that options are open for everyone. it hasn't been done and we need to push for it more *We plan to introduce a more structured and focused primary education system. again hasn't but must be done this year or the next *We plan to allow people with experience to teach in Lovia. same as the above 0 out of 6 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 6 failed. Tax *We plan to introduce a flat rate progressive income tax at a considerably low amount so that the poor may benefit and be able to save. I am confident that we will be able to complete this with our taxation act *We plan to introduce a tax ceiling raising those first earnings of L$30,000 out of income tax. Again I am confident in this being completed 2 out of 8 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 8 failed. Foreign *We plan to build relations both social and trading with nations like the United Kingdom, the Benelux states, China and Russia. hasn't been done but nothing really has in this area *We plan to improve our standing in Africa by encouraging investment in the developing industries there. ditto above *We want to expand our currently thin relations with other wikinations such as Brunant, Harvian Islands and other newcomers to the world stage. been done slightly but not by us 2 out of 11 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 11 failed. Immigration *We plan to introduce a points system that would allow only skilled academic and practical workers to migrate to Lovia. not done but immigration has not been dealt with at all *We plan to introduce an immigration cap so that the culture and population of Lovia stays with a good majority of Lovians. not done but ditto above 2 out of 13 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 13 failed. Defence *We plan to establish a Lovian National Guard to preserve the freedoms of the Lovian people and the unity of the Lovian states. got close but not done *We plan to increase the amount of police on the beat to keep Lovias streets safe and completely crime free. it is being done as part of the reforms *We plan to institute proper police payment programs and plan to extend this to the National Guard if it is passed. it has been done *We aim to expand the investigation branch of the police to allow them to routinely investigate suspicious organisations. is part of the reforms *We aim to introduce a prosecution branch to the police to allow the law of Lovia to be easily asserted. it shall be part of the reforms 6 out of 18 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 18 failed. Welfare *We plan to introduce a welfare system based completely on vouchers to make sure the system is controlled and cannot be so easily abused. this is not yet done *We plan to introduce welfare vouchers for the unemployed, disabled and those with families to combat poverty. not yet done but I'm sure it will be *We want to make a secure state pension available for all who have worked in the public sector and minor state pensions available for those who have worked in Lovia for at least 20 years. not yet done properly 6 out of 21 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 21 failed. Economy *We will ensure that hand down taxes or taxes on the poor such as corporation tax and value added tax are not implemented within the government. we have kept the people free from tax *We will ensure that the government does not try to persue a course of action to take over or to over regulate the private economy. regulation has been kept down *We will ensure that no tax or over regulation on jobs, job creation or job creators will be created by the government. this has been done *We plan to institute a tax on banks financial transactions to raise money from the very rich instead of the poor. hasn't been done, but I'm glad as I realised that this too is a hand down tax *We hope to increase the development of roads, railways, harbours and airports in Lovia. Attempted but not done *We aim to introduce a government program to help prop up small businesses and give strength to the unfortunately monopolised economy of Lovia. done in Sylvania but not nationally *We aim to give government the power to dissolve unsavory businesses in Lovia that abuse their customers and workers. not done but could be 9 out of 28 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 28 failed. Freedoms *We aim to constantly increase equality by making all laws regarding gender and racial equality unbiased and based on choice. don't think it actually needed to be done but we've ensured that it hasn't been done with new laws at least *We aim to combat and reverse any attempt or action to regulate the life of the citizens of Lovia. we've definitely been here to stop it from happening at least 10 out of 30 fulfilled so far. 0 out of 30 failed. One out of three ain't bad. Especially when you take into account that nothing has really failed. We've had the most success in Tax policy, Defence Policy and Economic Policy. This coming year we'll expand on our Economic success while adding success to our Educational and Health policies. Feel free to comment. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC)